Spirit of the Lions
by jasmine nightshade
Summary: Pidge has a sister and when the Force finds out they will be shocked. And who is this man that follows Pidge so much? Rating may go up.
1. 1 flashbacks

**I really wanted to have a story on Pidge so here we go.**

**The **_italics _**is flash backs.**

Pidge POV

_We were running and running not knowing when to stop. How could we when the hunter was close by, ready to spill our blood. I could hear my sister breathe in and out deeply as we continued. How long was this going to last? Not long for there was a crack and searing pain on my cheek. I didn't look back nor reach up to feel the cut because that's what he wanted. For a moments pause, then he would have the perfect opening. But I wouldn't let that happen. Not now or ever. My sister knew the same as she tugged at my hand urging me faster. I complied and we raced into a near by space port. We ran up to a counter and my sister gave the worried looking lady money for two tickets to Arus, home to the Voltron Force. There we would be safe. _

_The lady hesitated for a moment and my sister said something to her that made her hand the tickets over without another pause. She always amazed me with her talents. We hopped onto the craft and were off the planet just as the hunter stepped into the space port. He looked up at our craft, and I knew that he knew we were on board. He smiled and waved at us before turning and walking back out of the port. I looked farther up from the port to see our little village be burned to the ground as well as our family. That was the hardest day of my life._

"Pidge? Hey Pidge" I was snapped out of my memories and looked to see the Force looking at me with concern.

"Hey are you okay?" Allura asked placing one hand on my forehead to check for a fever.

"I'm good" I said.

"Okay" Keith said but he looked un sure "as I was saying, Daniel you and Vince will have to wash the lions for a month. That also means helping Pidge and Hunk clean up all the oil spills" both Daniel and Vince groaned. Nothing is bad as cleaning up the oil spills. They don't like to come out of your clothes.

"You both better get started" Lance said with a smirk. The two cadets trudged out the room there heads down.

"Pidge a word please" Allura said giving me a look that said she wasn't taking no for an answer. I followed the future Queen of Arus into the kitchen was she began to make lunch. I waited a bit not knowing what to do.

"You wanted to talk?" I asked after a few minutes.

"Yes" she said turning to me "is there something I need to know?" she asked. I was taken aback. Where was this heading?

"No, why?"

"You have seemed a little dazed after the incident with Daniel getting inside of Voltron" she said watching my reaction. I kept a smooth face. I so did not like were this was going.

"I've been a little upset that after all my years of work and I still cant figure out the mechanics of Voltron and here comes three cadets who figure out that you can change the center's then I could figure out in years" man he was rambling but he needed to lie. Allura gave him a sympathetic look.

"You have helped Voltron so much Pidge. Don't let a few things get you down" she gave me a sisterly hug.

"Thanks Allura. I need to clear my head" I said.

"Of course" she let me go and I almost ran out of the castle. I ran until I was at Arus Lake. It was a gray day so no one was there. I walked up to the waters edge and took a deep breath, breathing in the clean air. Then I heard a rustle of bush and spun around to find five men facing me with knives and rope. The biggest man stepped foreword showing that he was in charge.

"We've come to get you Pidge" he said showing of his rotten teeth.

**A cliffy, yay =). Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. Next one should be out on Wed. hope you liked it so please review.**

**nightshade**


	2. 2 sister

**Oh my gosh thanks for the reviews.**

_Italics _**is still the flash backs, except in the beginning that is from what happened in the chapter before. **

**Robin for Life: (my bro) hi guys**

**What the hell are you doing on my computer?!**

**Robin for Life: cause we have to share**

**No we don't now get off so I can type the next chapter**

**Robin for Life: you're so mean**

**Get off before I slap you**

**Robin for Life: alright geez. Hey don't forget to tell them about that gross part.**

**I was going to but you're in the way. **

**Robin for Life: ya right. You probably forgot.**

**Did not! Besides you just told them.**

**Robin for Life: but you're the author.**

**And you're the annoying brother. Anyway in the middlish part there is a weird scene and well you'll see.**

Pidge POV

"_We have come to get you Pidge" _

Those words made me shudder. I had thought that we would be safe but I guess not. At least she would be safe.

"Hey boss" one of the men called to the leader.

"What is it" the leader snapped annoyed as he turned slightly to face the man. I took that moment to send a quick distress call to the others. Maybe they could get here in time to save me and if not there were always the clues that would tell them about her. At least these goons didn't know about her.

"Where's the girl" okay maybe they did know about her. The leader turned back towards me and began to look around franticly. Then he looked at me with a scowl.

"Where's your sister" he growled taking a step towards which I responded to by taking a step back.

"I-I don't know what you mean" cursing myself for stuttering.

"Don't lie to us" he roared at me and then before I could react he had a fist full of hair in one hand and a knife at my throat with the other.

"Now where is she" he said slowly as if I was a little kid.

"Like I would tell you" I said and spit in his face. This resulted in my face begin slammed into the sandy ground. I tasted sand in my mouth as the man pulled me back up to his face.

"Tell me or I'll-"he began but I laughed.

"Kill me?" I asked laughing.

"Yes. I mean no. I mean. GAH" he threw me to the side "she has to be around here. Now find her!" he roared at his men and about half of them began to move towards the underbrush. No I couldn't let them capture the force, if the even got my message.

"She's not on the planet" I yelled. Really Pidge, is that the best you could make up?

"What do you mean" the leader seemed suddenly anxious.

"She left a few years before" I said more calmly "I don't know where but it has to be somewhere far away from Balto" the leader had clamed down and was gazing at me. Then he smiled and laughed.

"Don't take me for a fool boy" he said wiping a tear from his eye "we have good sources that told us she was here" he walked up to me and picked me up by my shirt and put my face so close to his I could smell his breath "our employer may have told us not to spill your blood or kill you but he didn't say I couldn't bruise you" he raised his fist and was about to bring it down on my face when there was a growl. The goons and me both froze and then shuddered at the menace on the growl.

"Who-Who's there-there" the leader stuttered looking at the underbrush in fear.

There was another growl and then a huge lioness burst from the underbrush. Her fur coat was a pitch black, and her eyes were a glowing yellow. She was about the size of a regular lion only with the fact that she seemed to have more knowledge then your average lion. She growled again and began to stalk towards us. The leader gulped and dropped me to the ground.

"Look we don't want a trouble" he said backing up towards the water "we were just uh having a little tussle" the lioness didn't look convinced. She paused then let loose a loud roar that shook me to my core. The men yelped then ran into the water were a ship floated to the top. They hopped on and blasted away. I watched them go then turned back to the lioness that had come up beside me. She dipped her head in my direction.

"Thank you" I breathed. The lioness tilted her head then pressed her nose to my forehead, snorting at me. I gave a hearted laugh as the lion pulled away and looked at the brush. I couldn't hear like she could but I could only guess what she heard.

"Go. I'll see you later" the lion looked at me once more then bounded away. I was still slightly dazed as the Force burst from the brush.

"Pidge!" Hunk ran over to me picked me up and squeezed me into one of his bone crushing hugs.

"Cant…breathe…"I managed to get out. Hunk laughed then put me down.

"You alright little buddy?" he asked is face turning serious.

"Ya. A few goons caught me but I got free" I said breezily giving them a fake smile. Most of them took the lie but a few didn't.

Hunk, Vince, and Keith were looking at me in a way that I knew that hey knew I was lying. Keith opened his mouth to say something when Allura cut him off.

"Well it's a good thing your safe" she said smiling "let's go back to the castle" I smiled in thanks and we walked back. Hunk, Vince, and Keith didn't say anything about my lie to my relief and once we got back I excused myself to wash up for dinner.

I took a bath, letting the hot water release my muscles. Then I sighed knowing what was going to happen once I left the shower. I soaked in as much confidence as I could, then shut off the shower and stepped out. There standing with her shocking green eyes, like me, was my sister. She glared at me with her arms crossed. I was aware that I was naked in front of a girl.

"Um. Can this wait until after I put on some clothes?" I asked sheepishly knowing her response. My sister pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes.

"Pidge I've seen you naked more then once so quit stalling" she snapped.

"Still" I said edging slightly towards the door that leads to my bedroom. Moving with un human speed my sister blocked the doorway her eyes pining me to the ground.

"What happened today" she growled.

"I wasn't careful okay" I cried feeling bile coming up. Without warning I whirled towards the toilet and let out the contents in my stomach. Then a hand was rubbing my back in circles and a soft voice was singing in my ear.

"Hush little child, don't you cry. I'll guard you every night so don't you give yourself a fright" my sisters soothing voice blended with the lullaby that out mother used to sing.

"_Don't cry sweetie" my mothers soothing voice whispered in my ear. She was holding me as I trembled in bed. That nightmare had been way too real. _**(A/N Pidge is 9 in this flashback. In the first one he was 15) **_I glanced towards the door to see my sister staring at me with worried eyes and on her hand was a dribble of red. I gasped as I realized what she had done._

"_Why?!" I almost screamed at her. My mother held me back as my sister winced then turned and walked away._

"_It was the only way" my mother's voice said calmly "you were so deep in your dream we almost couldn't bring you back" I began to calm down. _

"_Hush little child, don't you cry. I'll guard you ever night so don't you give yourself a fright" _

The contents of my stomach were now being flushed down the toilet as my sister threw me some clothing. My hair was still wet but I ignored it, as I picked up the clothing she had selected. It was my regular attire but when I glanced around I could not find my volt com.

"Hey where's my voltcom?" I asked her. She was facing away from me and staring at the wall.

"Hey" I said turning her around. Her eyes were looking far away and I knew that look "What happened?" I almost hissed in urgency.

"H-he just landed" she stuttered still looking of into space.

"Who?" I asked getting a very bad feeling. My sister's eyes focused again and looked straight into my eyes.

"The Hunter"


	3. 3 almost the truth

**So here is the next chapter. Also is this going to fast? If so then tell me and I can try and see if I can slow it down. So now on with the story, also thank you for the reviews. The italics in the Keith POV are the feed from Pidge's voltcom. **

Keith POV

Once we got back to the castle and Pidge had excused himself to shower I called Hunk and Vince for a private talk. We meet in the control room while everyone else was off doing who knows what.

"You saw through his lie didn't you?" I asked them after a few minutes of silence. They both nodded.

"Why would he lie to us?" I wondered out loud.

"Knowing our little buddy he must know something" Hunk said crossing his arms.

"Yes but what" Vince got a thoughtful look. "Could it have something to do with these goons?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well when we got to the Lake he had been starting off at the underbrush instead of the sky were we could see the goons ship flying away" now this was confusing **(A/N T_T) **

"What do you mean?" Hunk asked looking at Vince with a confused look.

"I mean if he had gotten into a struggle with some goons then how did he over come them in such a short time" he walked over to the computer "seeing the time when he sent the distress call and the time we got there he wouldn't be able to scare the goons off without some help" he turned back towards us "not that he's not strong or anything"

"Well that is strange" I said thinking hard "but who did he get help from?"

"Or what helped him" Vince said pulling up a screen "Pidge accidently left his radio on when he sent the distress call. I can pull it up so we can hear what happened"

"Nice work" I complemented the cadet "now pull up the feed for a few minutes before we got there" Vince nodded and typed in a code. The screen began to play.

"_Look we don't want any trouble. We were just having uh having a little tussle"_

The three of us shared a glance. Who was the one talking? One of the goons? If so why did he sound scared?

_Suddenly there was a loud roar that even through was on a voice recording still shook us to the bone. We heard the goons give a yelp and splashing if water. There was a big boom and the sound of a ship blasting of._

"_Thank you" Pidge breathed out. There was a pause then "go I'll see you later" then the rustling of brush. A few moments later and we heard our arrival._

Vince stopped the feed and turned to look at us with wide eyes.

"What the hell was that?" he asked.

Pidge POV

This was bad. How could _he _be here? After all this time and only now he decides to come to Arus? What was he planning?

"He thinks the time is ripe" my sister said going back into a trance like state.

"Where is he now" I asked desperately.

"Walking through town. He's trying to get information on us and Voltron" my sister mumbled.

"So what now?" I asked.

"I think we should tell the Force" my sister said slowly.

"What? Why?" I almost yelled. My sister snapped backed into focus.

"Pidge we need all the help we can get" she said giving a glare.

"No" I said flatly "were going to run" I turned towards my dresser when my sister stepped in front of me.

"We can't leave and you know it" she growled. I glared at her for a second then sighed. She was right.

Suddenly there was a knock on my door. We both jumped slightly as I turned to get it while my sister hid in my bathroom.

"Yes" I said as I opened the door I found the _whole _Force staring at me.

"Pidge is there something you need to tell us?" Lance asked his mouth hanging just slightly.

"What do you mean?" I was getting a bad feeling.

"Explain this" Keith said. He pressed a button on his voltcom and there was a feedback from when I was at the lake. **(A/N the one that Keith, Vince, and Hunk had heard)**

"Well you see I-" I was cut short by Daniel.

"And who is this sister of yours" I started at him for a second. How did they know that?

"Pidge you can't keep secrets from us" Keith said giving his I'm the leader glare.

"Please Pidge" Allura said more softly and gently then the others "who is this girl figure?" I took a deep breath and was about to deny everything when suddenly there was a burst of pain in my chest. It started from my lungs and began to spread out through my body like a wild fire. I let out a cry of pain as I fell backwards. The force was leaning forward to grab me but lurched back a second later. I was caught by strong yet small arms and knew immediately why they had stopped there attempt to catch me.

"Piper" I groaned then passed out.

Piper POV** (A/N this Pidge's sister)**

This was so not good. First the damn Hunter comes to Arus, then the Force catches our little reunion at the lake, and to top it all off Pidge is now uncoucious and in a whole lot pain. I flinched slightly as he groaned my name then passed out, the swirl of emotions coming off him made me want to gag but there was a job needed to be done.

"Hunk helps me get Pidge to the bed. Allura and Larmina can you get some damp towels and Daniel and Vince get the medical kit. Keith and Lance I need you to hold him down while I prepare. Make sure he doesn't fall off the bed" I said in a calm voice as I turned towards the bathroom "now" I said slightly harsh to get them moving. Good thing they were so smart because they picked up there jaws and began to do as I asked. A few minutes later and we were ready to go.

I stood next to the bed; Lance and Keith close by, while the others hung back. I reached down and brought up a knife. I heard the others gasp and tensed to spring but I ignored them. I raised the knife and gazed at my brother who withered slightly on the bed. Taking a deep breath I plunged the knife into the back of my left hand. I was instantly sucked into the dream world where I saw my brother floating towards point of no return. I reached out and snatched his hand and caught a glimpse of what was going on inside his head. There was a vision of our parents being murdered and then it was gone as we were sucked back out of the dream world.

I took a step back and blinked a few times as my eyes focused. Then after a few moments I realized I was pinned against the wall thanks to Keith, Lance and Hunk. I felt nothing as my eyes wandered over to my brother who was starting to get up. The others were at his side and trying to comfort him. The thought made me snort softly and Keith put a little more pressure.

Pidge sat up with a groan and looked around. He saw me begin pinned to the wall and jumped up form the bed and rushed over.

"Let her go" he cried and yanked at there arms but he was still weak from the dream. They released me only to grab him before he fell. I took this moment to slip out of the room and walk off down the halls of the great Castle of Lions. It was time to get some help.

**I'm so sorry if it was confusing because I sure was confused too. Anyway so Piper is Pidge's sister and she has this power that lets her so these things which you will find out later. That was sort of confusing too but that's all for now so review pleased. **

**nightshade**


	4. 4 finding the girl

**The next chapter is here. So if this is confusing I am really sorry. **

Keith POV

This situation was making me confused by the minute. First we get a distress message from Pidge and when we get there he looks okay and lies to us that he had singal-handly took down a bunch of goons. When we get to the Castle me, Vince, and Hunk find out what happened before we got there. To make matters worse we get a message from Coran that a strange man is asking question about Pidge and a so called sister. Suspicious now, we gather everyone else and go to see Pidge about this but when start asking questions not even for three minutes he's on the floor withering in pain. Then this girl rushes like a whirlwind out of his bathroom and starts giving us all these commands. We obliged for some unknown reason but when she pulls the knife we get ready to spring.

But then she stabs herself and goes into a trance like state. A minute later and she's back to normal and we grab her and slam her against the wall. She doesn't even give an ounce of fight as she watches Pidge slowly get up and look around. He sees us and rushes over and starts yelling for us to let her go. We let her go only so that we can catch him form falling. Turn around and what do you know, the girl is gone. We turn to ask Pidge for an explanation and guess what? He's out cold.

Now were searching the castle for the girl while Allura watches and waits for Gorma. So far after an hour we had no luck. The only place left is the catacombs and hangar. We decide to all check the hangar first and then the catacombs because it was huge down there.

As we walk inside we notice nothing out of the ordinary, the lions are in there separate stalls and the hangar is a little messy because Pidge and Hunk are making some new touch ups for the lions. We look around to make sure we haven't missed anything and when me and Daniel search around Black, Daniel finds something.

"Hey guys, look at this" he called from the front of Black. We race over to see liquid Hungarium splattered all over Blacks chest.

"Who could have done this?" Lance asked as we started in shock at the purple liquid.

"I bet it was the girl" Larmina said. Suddenly our volt-coms start going off.

"What is it Allura?" I ask.

"Gorma just got here and says that Pidge will be fine" we let out a sigh of relief "but his volt-com is missing" huh? We hadn't noticed that.

"Allura are you sure?" I questioned.

"Yes" Allura said "I looked every where in his room and the bathroom. Nothing"

"We'll help you-"I was cut off by another transmission.

"That won't be necessary" a soft voice said.

"Who is this?" I demanded.

"Piper" was all we got before static.

"Piper?" Larmina asked "isn't that the name Pidge said before he passed out?"

"Ya, I think your right" Daniel said.

"Hunk can you find were the transmission came from?" Lance asked.

"I could try" Hunk said "but it's harder without Pidge"

"Vince?" I asked the cadet who had suddenly began to wander off. He walked out of the room and we followed. When we caught up to him he was right outside the control room. He paused slightly, and that's when we saw his eyes were glowing blue. After a few moments his eyes returned to normal and he blinked while turning towards us.

"What was that all about?" Lance asked.

"I think" he started "she's in here"

"Who?" I asked.

"Piper"

Piper POV

I sat in one of the holographic chairs in the control, after sending my message. I sat gazing out into space with Pidge's volt-com beside me. I knew he would be pissed but what else could I do? He wanted to run and I could not let that happen, especially with our or his new family. Suddenly the door opened and the Voltron Forced streamed into the room there weapons at the ready. Keith was giving me a glare as he stepped forward, duel swords at the ready.

"You don't trust me" it wasn't a question. Keith shifted slightly, his face suddenly looking uneasy. I simply started at him. After a few minutes of no response I looked towards Vince and suddenly my eyes began to glow with a white light. I heard gasp but simply ignored them as I revealed part of my secret to the cadet through a mind link. After a few seconds he gasps and his stance became relaxed.

"Guys but your weapons down" he said suddenly looking slightly afraid.

"What?! Why?!" Lance asked.

"Because she-"

Then the alarm started going off.

**Nooo, it's short! =( …Sooo, the next chapter will be longer. Review please.**

**nightshade**


End file.
